Bosses
Small armies Every 5 difficulties a group of inhabitants of a kingdom protected by their wizard will step forth to oppose Bob and his zombies. After total defeat, they will drop in a bigger quantity than usual enemies. wizards will carry with themselves which will be turned into . wizards carry no orbs. Chest Keepers Chest keepers are strong Bosses with significantly more health than other enemies at the same difficulty. They also have their own location on the map. The time of the fight is limited to 30 seconds, however it can be extended by collecting . Chest Keepers can only be defeated once per timeline. In order to defeat them again and receive another chest, a Time Portal must be used to reset the game. } 60'000 0 → 100 |- | 'Steam Golem ' | | 201 | 100.000M | | 3 1 300'000 100 → 200 |- | 'Dragon ' | | 276 | 253.927Q | | 5 1 750'000 200 → 275 |- | 'Griffin ' | | 326 | 177.808Q2 | | 10 1 1.5M 275 → 325 |- ! colspan="6" class="article-table__section-header" | Malgar Realm ! |- ! Name ! Image ! Level ! Health Points ! Reward ! Cost to Hire / Max Reachable Level |- | 'Cat Warrior ' | | 426 | 88.000S2 | | 1 1 35M 0 → 425 |- | 'Green Dragon ' | | 476 | 61.000O | | 3 3 75M 425 → 475 |- | 'Mercenary Knight ' | | 701 | 807.159U | | 5 3 150M 475 → 550 |- ! colspan="6" class="article-table__section-header" | Talar Country ! |- ! Name ! Image ! Level ! Health Points ! Reward ! Cost to Hire / Max Reachable Level |- | 'Bunny Warrior ' | | 601 | 3.973D | | 1 1 15B 0 → 600 |- | 'Giant Lizard ' | | 701 | 807.159U | | 3 3 15B 600 → 700 |- | 'Lion Guardian ' | | 751 | 3.638e41 | | 5 1 35B 700 → 750 |- ! colspan="6" class="article-table__section-header" | Western Swamps ! |- ! Name ! Image ! Level ! Health Points ! Reward ! Cost to Hire / Max Reachable Level |- | 'The Minotaur ' | | 951 | 1.502e52 | | 1 1 350B 0 → 1000 |- | 'The Ogre ' | | 1201 | 2.794e65 | | 3 3 750B 1000 → 1200 |- | 'The Tree ' | | 1701 | 9.669e91 | | 5 3 1.5T 1200 → 1700 |- ! colspan="6" class="article-table__section-header" | Death Volcano ! |- ! Name ! Image ! Level ! Health Points ! Reward ! Cost to Hire / Max Reachable Level |- | 'The Evilcorn ' | | 1751 | 4.358e94 | | ? → ? |- | 'Lava Golem ' | | 2501 | 2.806e134 | | ? → ? |- | 'Black Knight ' | | 2751 | 5.221e147 | | ? → ? |} Challenges Challenge Bosses can only be defeated once. A Time Portal has no effect. Kingdom Bosses The Kingdom boss is the strongest enemy in a Kingdom. You will encounter him at the very end of each kingdom and is heavily guarded. Upon entering the battle, the player must first defeat 25 waves of guards before facing the him. A containing a crown will be dropped only after defeating a king for the first time. Any subsequent victories will yield only a . Magic Rings have have no effect during these battles. The player will always have exactly 2 minutes to fight the boss and his guards. Black Wizards To encounter the Wizard, the player has to first destroy the whole Kingdom and defeat the king's guard and the King. After defeating the King, the player may encounter the wizard by using the second time portal of that map to reset the game. Beating a black wizard is the only way to acquire a . Unlike most other bosses, the player only has 5 seconds instead of 30 to defeat a wizard, which can be extended via items. Wizards can only be defeated once. Wizards change to Ghost Wizards and they can't be encountered anymore after they were defeated. Nemesis This boss is accessable via world map. The boss is dynamic, everytime you beat him he will get stronger after time reset. *Base numbers before first defeat. Event Bosses On special occasions there are events which feature unique challenges, unique bosses and often unique items. Each boss is themed specifically to their holiday. Each challenge is only available for time of the event. If you failed to clear a challenge which was a part of an event before that event ended, you may buy the missed items in the Item Dump. |} Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Event Bosses